Addictive
by kat.A.t
Summary: Jeung Minji is sick of living in the cage that it's supposed to be her home. Then she meets Joon, Taemin, L, Gikwang, and Henry, the members of the infamous gang called the Deadly Five. Could they be the escape she has been yearning for? For KPOP fans :


"That's enough!" Minji protested. All the maids took a step back, startled. "Everyone just back off!" She had been standing in front of the mirror for the last two hours putting on and taking off a bunch of ridiculously expensive dresses. She had just arrived from school when her mother caught her off guard.

"Would you behave for once, Minji?" Her mother said impatiently. She was sitting gracefully on her daughter's bed with a glass of wine in her hand. "We have the charity ball in two days and we need to find you the perfect dress. Act like a lady, for God's sake."

"What's the point of going?" She grabbed the last dress she had tried on and threw it violently against the floor. "To look good in front of some senile old men with heavy wallets?"

"That's exactly it, dear." Her mother answered happily and took another zip of her glass. "Now that you understand, can we proceed?"

"You touch me one more time and I'll choke you with that dress. I mean it." Minji warned the first maid that tried to approach her with yet another outfit.

"Minji!" Her mother snapped. "You are the daughter of the CEO of Jeung Corp. It's about time you start acting like it. Don't you dare make us lose face, young lady."

"I could be the daughter of a trash collector for all I care." The infuriated girl walked to her closet and pulled out some shorts and a plain t-shirt to wear. "I'm so sick of all parties, the stupid dresses, the expensive shoes, the bodyguards, EVERYTHING! When will you learn that this cannot be called living?"

"Don't you walk out on your mother." Mrs. Jeung warned.

"Oh, please." Minji scoffed and stormed out of her room. She ran down the long flight of stairs and headed for the main entrance.

"Would you like to take the car, Miss?" A butler asked politely.

"No, I don't want to take the car." Minji rolled her eyes and pulled on the door handle so hard it almost came off.

"Be safe, Miss." The butler bowed.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied and slammed the door when she left.

Once again Jeung Minji found herself roaming aimlessly on the streets of Seoul. The sound of the busy street soothed her every single time. Getting lost in the huge crowd of made her feel like an average girl and she loved it. She made her way to the park she frequented and sat exhaustedly on one of the rusty swings. It was depressing to know that at the end of the day she would have to return home and repeat the cycle over and over again the following days. She had no escape.

The silence of the was broken when a series of unusual noises that came from further into the park reached Minji's ears. She stood up from the swing and carefully approached the source of the disturbance. A bunch of figures began to appear in the distance and she could now recognize what was going on. It was a gang fight, and a pretty violent one.

Minji knew perfectly well that it was better to just walk away from the scene and avoid any kind of trouble. But she did the exact opposite. She crawled stealthily towards the commotion and stop behind a bush to watch closely. There were around six boys in their school uniforms beating the living soul of some guys who looked much older.

"This is so freaking boring." One of the schoolboys yawned while placing his foot on the face of a man who laid unconscious next to him. "I can't believe I wasted my time with these assholes."

"Don't say that, Taeminnie." Another boy sat on the ground and spread his legs wide open. "It's not like you ever have something better to do."

"Don't call me that, Himchan." That 'Taeminnie' boy shot a death glare at his friend.

"Would you both just shut up?" A guy with short red hair shouted at both of them. "I can't even think with you around."

"Yes your majesty Joon." Himchan retorted. "What's with you lately? Do you think you're like the emperor of this galaxy or something?"

"Don't fight boys. We're all friends here!" A boy with chubby cheeks threw his arms around Joon. "Right, Gikwang?"

"Whatever." Gikwang answered while chewing on a chocolate bar.

"Would you let go, Henry?" Joon shoved Henry away.

"Can we just leave?" The last boy complained. "I'm sooooo hungry."

"L is hungry, lets hurry and please all his stupid little needs." Joon said sarcastically.

When Minji finally realized she had nothing to do there, she tried to back out slowly and carefully.

"Wait." Taemin frowned. "Did you just heat that?"

The girl behind the bushes froze in panic. She covered her mouth with both hands and shut her eyes tightly. After a little while, she could no longer hear anything so she took a couple of deep breaths. _That was so close…_

Suddenly, a hand emerged form the bushed, grabbed her wrist tightly, and pulled her forward violently. She fell right on her face, scrapping both of her knees. When she looked up she noticed six pairs of eyes staring at her menacingly.

"You have three seconds to explain what the hell you were doing spying on us." Threatened Taemin, the one that caught her.

"I-I was j-just." Minji tried to find some sort of excuse but she couldn't come up with anything.

"You were just what?" Taemin shouted in her face, making the girl flinch.

"Oi, she's just a girl." Himchan stepped forward and shoved Taemin to the side. "Are you okay, little bunny?" He winked.

"Huh?" Minji stared at him confused.

"You dirty playboy." Taemin murmured.

"Spit it out. Why were you spying? Or is it your hobby to watch people from behind the bushes?" Joon kneeled in front of Minji and tilted his head, waiting for an answer. "Are you a pervert or something?"

"You better tell the truth girl. We don't really differentiate between genders, just so you know." L clenched his fists and smirked deviously.

"I just happened to pass by." Minji tried to explain. "I swear."

The gang of five exchanged glances, as if deciding by telepathy what to do with her.

"I know." Gikwang eyes turned dark. "Another gang sent you here. They thought we wouldn't notice just because you're a girl."

Then everyone glared at her with a murderous intent.

"We don't appreciate liars. Even if they are pretty little bunnies like yourself." Himchan growled.

"How did you came up with that explanation?" Minji struggled to get back on her feet. "Are you guys out of your minds?"

"I think she's angry~" Henry pointed out.

"No kidding." Himchan chuckled.

"Lets take her to the base while we think of something." Joon suggested.

"No one is going to any base." Minji said. She looked around to try and find an escape from the park. If she reached the main street they wouldn't be able to do anything to her in front of so many people.

"Trying to escape is a no-no, bunny." L walked closer to her, eliminating any chance of getting away.

"Get her." Joon ordered and four guys jumped on her like wild lions going for their prey.


End file.
